This invention relates to shopping carts and children""s strollers, and in particular to a stroller which may easily and quickly be converted from a stroller into either a shopping cart or a carrier for large items.
Convertible strollers have been developed in the past, as explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,904, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. As explained in the ""904 patent, strollers of the nature of the invention of the present application are generally of substantial construction and are typically provided by department stores, shopping malls and the like as a convenience for their customers during shopping.
The convertible stroller of the ""904 patent, however, suffers one disadvantage. Since the seat is fixed in place, the size of the shopping cart, when the conversion to shopping is effected, is generally constrained by the size of the seat, although the shopping cart portion obviously extends well above and beyond the seat, as well. Also, because the seat is fixed in place, it is difficult for large, bulky items, such as boxes, to be transported with any ease. There is therefore the need for an improved version of the convertible stroller of the ""904 patent, which is more versatile.
The invention provides a readily usable and convenient convertible stroller and shopping vehicle combination. It includes a stroller portion and a shopping vehicle portion. The stroller portion includes a frame supported by a plurality of wheels and a seat secured to the frame. The seat is moveable from a deployed position to a stowed position, with the stowed position being displaced from the deployed position. A handle assembly is provided, secured to the frame and includes a handle for the device which is located rearwardly of the seat when the seat is in the deployed position. The shopping vehicle portion includes a collapsible receptacle and a pivotal bar, with the receptacle being secured to and moveable with movement of the pivotal bar. The shopping vehicle portion also includes a receptacle support. The collapsible receptacle is moveable between an expanded position with the pivotal bar pivoted away from the handle assembly and with the collapsible receptacle in an open orientation above the receptacle support, and a collapsed position with the pivotal bar lying proximate the handle assembly and with the collapsible receptacle in a collapsed orientation located rearwardly of the seat when the seat is in the deployed position.
In accordance with the preferred form of the invention, the collapsible receptacle comprises an open mesh bag. A second receptacle, also in the form of an open mesh bag, can be secured to and suspended from the handle assembly.
The receptacle support comprises a rigid platform which is secured to the frame. The platform is located beneath, and supports, the seat when the seat is in the deployed position. It also supports the collapsible receptacle when it is in the expanded position.
Preferably, the seat is mounted so that it is pivotal from the deployed position to the stowed position. In the deployed position, the invention is used as a stroller. When the seat is in the stowed position, the receptacle can be moved to the expanded position so that the invention is used as a shopping cart. Alternatively, the receptacle can be left in the collapsed position, and with the seat remaining in the stowed position, the platform can transport relatively large articles with ease.